Lesson Learned
by fruitdemo
Summary: Kurama's curiosity gets the best of him and he ends up getting a rather rude awakening.


Hiei had been living with Kurama for quite some time now, and it wasn't until this particular afternoon that Kurama had realized he had never seen Hiei's room. It wasn't that he had ever really expected to, per sé, but Hiei frequented the redhead's own quite often. Something there didn't really add up for one reason or another.

There wasn't much else for him to do; the dishes were done, the foyer swept, and the other rooms were kept tidy enough that there wasn't any worry for them. It was then that he had devised operation 'Sneak Into Hiei's Room And Take A Look Around.' The plan was absolutely foolproof (this _was_ Kurama, afterall), and he was determined. He didn't even really know why, but that was beside the point. All that mattered was the end result.

Over the next week or so, the fox made sure to subtly note the schedule of the other demon. What time he awoke, when he made his way downstairs, when he wandered out of the house for the day, and most importantly, the time in which he returned. Hiei was surprisingly on schedule every day, give or take a few minutes, and seeing as Kurama didn't exactly plan on spending too much time in there in the first place, it was more than enough to take a look around.

Finally, the day to unhatch this wonderfully careful plan arrived. Kurama made breakfast much as he usually did, and waited for Hiei to come down. 'F_our more minutes until he finally catches the smell and approximately nine total until he makes his way into the kitchen_.'

Sure enough, the alotted time passed, and Hiei was at the table. "What did you make?"

"Just eggs. Scrambled today, with cheese." His words were accompanied with a smile. He knew Hiei liked them like this. Every so often, he'd ask Kurama to make them for him, and today was as good a day as any to do so.

With a small sound of approval, the smaller man took his plate and began to eat. When he finished, he was up as soon as he had sat down. "I'm going out."

"Training again today?" That was obvious- it was what Hiei went out to do every day, unless Kurama had some kind of task he needed help with, like grocery shopping or something of the sort.

"Mm. I'll be back later this afternoon." '_Like always._'

"Enjoy yourself. Please try not to get into trouble with anyone. It would be problematic for me to try to explain to the other residents of the area why their homes are engulfed with black fire." This earned him a glare and a 'tch,' which was always amusing. It was far too easy to get Hiei worked up.

Kurama waited patiently until he heard the faint 'click' of the door closing into place, and got up. He took care of the dishes from their meal so as not to be too hasty in starting his newfound mission.

Eventually, though, it was time to start. He made his way up the stairs and passed his own room, stopping just outside the koorime's door. Hesitation welled up in him at first. It wasn't polite to enter without having knocked first, but...thinking about it, it was Kurama's house, and as such, Hiei's room was still his own, in some roundabout way. Trying the doorknob and finding it unlocked, he slowly creaked it open.

Peeking his head in, Kurama looked around. It was really similar to the layout of his own room, not really to his surprise. Everything was kept a bit disheveled, but neat for the most part. It was enough that Hiei would be able to find everything he needed easily and effectively. It was to be expected. However, one little thing caught his eye.

Over in the corner of the room, somewhat sticking out of the closet a bit, there was something that Kurama was curious about. It looked like a magazine, but he didn't even know that Hiei had an interest in recreational reading. Curiosity got the best of him, and he walked into the room and made his way over to the closet door. Kneeling down, he opened it wider, and what he found was something that he _definitely_, in a thousand years, wouldn't have expected.

It was a magazine all right, but there were plenty more where that came from. They were also accompanied by various DVDs. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Kurama one bit. He would just be amused that Hiei actually had a interest in something that humans did as well, and it was something he could hold over his head for a while to tease him with. But that was if they were just simple items. These? These were...

Pornography. Of all sorts of different types.

_Porn_. Hiei spent his free time in this room reading and watching _porn_.

It got even better though. Taped over the faces of all of the models in the books and pamphlets, as well as the covers to the films, were photograph cutouts of Kurama's own face. _HIS FACE._

His head was absolutely swimming, and before he managed to discover any other secret things about Hiei that he didn't know, Kurama had shut the door to both the closet and the room, and made his way back into his own quarters, trying to wrap his head around this whole thing.

When Hiei returned that evening, Kurama was no where in sight. There was a plate in the fridge with a note that instructed him to heat up the meal in the microwave if he felt so inclined, but that he was feeling unwell and would thus be staying in his room for the rest of the evening.

Upon reading the note, Hiei's lips curved up into a small, amused smile. That could only mean one thing: Kurama had fallen right into his trap. Hiei knew that the fox was far too nosy for his own good. It was his own fault, anyway.

He would have to thank Yusuke for letting him borrow his collection when he went to return them. Well, maybe thanking him would be going too far.

At any rate, he looked forward to seeing Kurama the next morning at breakfast.


End file.
